Bridgette i Geoff
thumb|220px|right|Bridgette i Geoff są szczęśliwą parą i gospodarzami Totalnej Porażki: Podsumowanie. Bridgette i Geoff to jeden ze związków miłosnych w Totalnej Porażce. Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, Geoff zakochał się w Bridgette już wtedy gdy ta przybyła na wyspę. Próbował wiele razy do niej zgadać i zbliżyć się jednak to tylko ją odstraszał zwłaszcza tym jak podarował jej laurkę w górę strumienia. Wtedy z pomocą przyszedł mu DJ który dał mu kilka rad dzięki którym on i Bridgette zbliżyli się do siebie. W tym też odcinku, Bridgette też zaczęła coś czuć do Geoffa i zaczęła z nim spędzać dość dużo czasu i po jakimś czasie zostali nierozłączną parą. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki szybko zrazili do siebie zawodników tym że się nieustannie całowali. Przez to stali się dwoma pierwszymi wyeliminowanymi zawodnikami jeszcze przed uformowaniem drużyn. Po tym stali się gospodarzami Totalnej Porażki: Podsumowanie, gdzie ich związek napotkał parę problemów gdyż Geoff chciał za wszelką cenę podnieść ocenę popularności. Jednak w końcu też Bridgette przywraca Geoffa do normy. Ten ją wtedy przeprasza i kontynuują swój związek. W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, trochę między nim się popsuł gdyż Geoff stał się bardziej popularny od Bridgette. Ta też uderzyła go deską surfingową po tym jak ten oglądał się za innymi dziewczynami. Podczas konferencji prasowej na żywo, Geoff przeprasza Bridgette a ta mu wybaczyła. Oboje zostali na jakiś czas rozdzieleni gdyż Geoff nie dostał się do Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. W tym też sezonie Bridgette była nie lojalna wobec Geoffa gdyż zakochała się w uroku nowego zawodnika Alejandro którego pocałowała (przez przypadek) w Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! Ten też z powodował w tym samym odcinku jej eliminacje przez co Bridgette stała się gościem Podsumowania w Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette. Tam wstydziła się tego że zdradziła Geoffa, i bała się mu spojrzeć w oczy. Próbuje go też przeprosić śpiewając Tak przykro. W końcu Geoff jej wybaczył i do końca odcinka się namiętnie całowali. Po tym jak Blaineley, wysłała Bridgette na Syberię, Geoff bał się o jej bezpieczeństwo i też zemścił się na Blaineley. Oboje znowu są razem jak Bridgette wraca z Syberii w Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Czołówka thumb|left|200px|Pierwsze oznaki miłości między Bridgette a Geoffem. Oboje siedząc na desce surfingowej Bridgette gdzie czule na siebie patrzyli, przed tym jak poczuli bąk Owena który wyłonił się z wody. Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1 thumb|right|190px|Pierwsze spotkanie Bridgette i Geoff'a. Już w trakcie prezentacji w Porcie Wstydu Geoff zwrócił na siebie uwagę Bridgette, witając się z nią i przedstawiając się. W trakcie odcinka nie raz uśmiechali się do siebie. Obydwoje znaleźli się w tym samym zespole Zabójczych Okoni. Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2 W trakcie Ceremonii przy Ognisku Geoff uśmiechnął się do Bridgette, a ta odwzajemniła się chichotem. Niezbyt sławni Po skompletowaniu składu reprezentacji Okoni na konkurs talentów, Geoff spytał Bridgette, czy faktycznie umie ona wytrzymać na rękach 20 min. Założył się z nią o to. Kiepskie thumb|left|190px|Bridgette wtulona w Geoffa. Geoff mówi Bridgette że rozbija namiot jak facet i po chwili zdał sobie sprawę że brzmiało to obraźliwie w pokoju zwierzeń. Bridgette jest w tym rzeczywistości urażona. Geoff pośpiesznie mówi jej że nie zachowuje się jak dziewczyna przy brudnej robocie co ją bardziej uraziło. Gdy Zabójcze Okonie, następnego ranka widać że Bridgette podczas snu, przytuliła się do Geoffa. W górę strumienia Na początku odcinak, Geoff chciał popłynąć z Bridgette na Wyspę Kości ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, ta popłynęła z Courtney bo myślał że on i Bridgette są blisko. Wcześnie tego samego dnia rano podarował Bridgette laurkę w kształcie serca ozdobionego makaronem a w środku dał zdjęcie w którym stawił Bridgette koło siebie. Dodał tam również napis "Mam nadzieje że pomyślisz o mnie kiedy będziesz rzucać do środka drobniaki". Pochwalił się tym DJ'owi a ten był przerażony i uświadomił Geoff'owi że tylko odstraszył Bridgette od siebie. thumb|200px|right|Bridgette postanawia zatrzymać i naprawić laurkę od Geoffa. Tymczasem, Bridgette opowiada Courtney jak znalazła laurkę, pod pościelą kiedy wróciła po umyciu zębów. Później na Wyspie Kości, Bridgette zgadza się z Geoffem by pójść w lewo. Geoff wtedy uśmiechnął się do Bridgette a ta tępo na niego patrzy i pyta się na co się gapi. Podczas przechadzki po wyspie, Geoff'owi wbiła się drzazga w nogę. Bridgette i reszta wyolbrzymiają obrażenia, a DJ prosi by Bridgette opatrzyła nogę Geoffa gdyż ukończyła kurs pierwszej pomocy. Dzięki temu Bridgette zbliżyła się do Geoffa. Później gdy Harold użyła wioseł canoe, Bridgette pyta jak teraz wrócą do domu. Izzy daje im pomysł by ktoś popchnął canoe. Bridgette popiera ten pomysł i sugeruje by DJ pochłonął ze względu na jego masę mięśniową. Geoff nie popiera tego pomysłu gdyż DJ nie umie pływać, i dobrowolnie zgłasza się do tego. Postawa Geoffa wyraźnie zachwyciła Bridgette ale ta nie pozwoliła mu tego zrobić ze względu na jego uraz nogi. Wieczorem, Bridgette przez przypadek zniszczyła laurkę i pyta się Courtney czy ma klej. Ta radzi jej nie tracić czasu na naprawę tej laurki. Jednak Bridgette uśmiechnęła się nad kawałkami laurki i powiedziała że to naprawi. Skoro nie możesz znieść upału... thumb|left|190px|Podczas wspólnej rozmowy, Geoff przez przypadek obraża Bridgette. Bridgette jest wyraźnie zła na Geoffa i DJ'a za to że robią różne żarty Harold'owi. Później Bridgette przyznała się DJ'owi, że podoba jej się Geoff i że jest słodki. Zaraz potem Geoff powiedział, że do twarzy jej z tym gotowaniem. Nawet spodobał jej się ten komplement. Jednak gdy powiedział, że przypomina mu ona mamuśkę jego kumpla oburzyła się. Wtedy DJ zabrał Geoffa by jej jeszcze bardziej nie uraził. Komu możesz zaufać? thumb|right|190px|Geoff mówi Bridgette że jej ufa. Obydwoje wystartowali w konkursie ekstremalnego gotowania. Bridgette perfekcyjnie przyrządziła rybę fugu. Geoff bez żadnych wątpliwości zjadł potrawę i dzięki temu wygrali. Bridgette była bardzo wzruszona tym, że Geoff jej zaufał. Wspólnie poszli się wykąpać. Gdy wychodzili z wody zobaczyli jak wąż zjada zajączka DJ'a. Obydwoje próbowali złapać gada, ale bez skutku. Później widzimy że Bridgette czuje się źle jak Geoff wyjaśnia DJ'owi co się stało z zajączkiem. Gdy Geoff zjechał na dół sankami w ostatnim zadaniu, Bridgette podbiegła do niego. Ekstremalna tortura thumb|200px|left|Geoff chce pokazać Bridgette swój tatuaż na tyłku. Rano Bridgette z Gwen znalazły anonimowy liścik miłosny z haiku. Bridgette założyła się z przyjaciółką, że ten list jest dla niej od Geoffa. W czasie pchania sofy, spytała się chłopaka, czy wie, co jest naprawdę romantyczne. On zaś odpowiedział, że pewnie pisanie sikami czyjegoś imienia na śniegu. Gdy skonkretyzowała, że chodziło jej o słowo pisane, pomyślał, że chodzi o tatuaż. Przyznał się, że ma jeden na tyłku i pokazał go jej. Później spróbowała jeszcze raz, gdy chłopak wsiadał na łosia. Powiedział on, że jazda rodeo to jak jazda na desce, trzeba tylko załapać o co chodzi i zasuwać. Podchwyciła to Bridgette i porównała to sunięcie do sztuki haiku. Geoff spytał się co to jest haiku. Dał tym znać, że jednak to nie on to napisał. Potem pokazał jeszcze raz jej swój tatuaż. Gdy go zobaczyła powiedziała że zdecydowanie nie jest haiku-waty. Posiłek obrzydliwości Gdy Bridgette wyprowadzała się z domku Okoni spotkała Geoffa. Obydwoje zapewniali się, że świetnie się współpracowało. Nawet chcieli się pocałować, ale Chris wziął ją za rękę i wyciągnął z pokoju. W czasie pierwszego zadania Bridgette, nie chciała jeść byczych jąder, bo była wegetarianką. Wtedy Heather zaczęła ją do tego zmuszać. Geoff'owi zrobiło się jej żal i przekonał ją do zjedzenia tego, co wzruszyło dziewczynę. Ostatecznie wygrali chłopcy i para została rozdzielona. Na koniec, było widać, że oboje za sobą tęsknią. Mów mi wujku Gdy Bridgette dostała za zadanie wytrzymać 10s. w beczce pełnej pijawek, Geoff ogłosił, że on to zrobi. Chris ostrzegł, że jeżeli wytrzyma to ona odpadnie. Chłopakowi brakowało jednak drobnego ułamka sekundy by wygrać. W ten sposób to on odpadł i został zakuty w dyby. Po tym jak Bridgette została wyeliminowana i zakuta w dyby, Geoff uśmiechnął się do niej a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech. Ukryj się i bądź podstępny thumb|200px|right|Bridgette i Geoff prawie się pocałowali ale po chwili Geoff ucieka gdyż nie może wytrzymać odoru skunksa. Duncan zorganizował naradę chłopaków, mającą na celu stworzenie sojuszu chłopaków, przeciwko dziewczynom. Geoff miał opory przed wstąpieniem, gdyż był zżyty z Bridgette. Jednak zgodził się przystąpić. Po zakończeniu zadania, znowu chłopaki się spotkali. Przyjęli pomysł Duncana by wyeliminować Bridgette. Jednak Geoff miał problemy ze zgodą. Na domiar złego zobaczył machającą do niego dziewczynę. Bridgette ostatecznie odpadła, ale Geoff zapewnił ją, że nie mógł na nią zagłosować. Już szykowali się do pocałunku, gdy Geoff poczuł zapach skunksa i uciekł. Z oddali do niej pomachał. Przednia zabawa thumb|210px|left|Portret przedstawiający Bridgette namalowany przez Geoff'a. Geoff rozpaczał nad odejściem Bridgette. Potem trochę ochłonął, ale nadal tęsknił za nią. Narysował jej portret i przymocował go na swoim rowerze. Pojazd zresztą nazwał "Bridgette". Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie Po wyeliminowaniu Geoffa w poprzednim odcinku, on i Bridgette całowali się w jacuzzi. Przez cały odcinek, nie było momentu w który Bridgette nie jest z Geoffem i na odwrót. Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki thumb|200px|right|Bridgette i Geoff zamiast szukać walizki z milionem, całują się. W Playa De Los Przegranos, oboje, spędzają czas w jacuzzi gdzie Bridgette przez przypadek nabija śliwę na oku Geoffa. Oboje też stworzyli zespół w poszukiwaniu walizki z milionem dolarów. Jednak bardziej byli zajęci całowaniem niż poszukiwaniem walizki. Przez cały czas tylko się całowali i flirtowali ze sobą, nawet nie zauważyli że milion wisi nad ich głowami. Podczas poszukiwania, Bridgette parę razy przez przypadek ciężko zraniła Geoffa ze względu na jej niezdarność. Raz zepchnęła go z klifu. Później Bridgette zauważyła małego łosia który nie mógł dosięgnąć liści. Geoff wtedy mu pomaga czym zadowala Bridgette. Ta po chwili wpada na Geoffa który przygniata małego łosia co złości matkę łosia która ich gania przez całą wyspę. W pokoju zwierzeń, Geoff przyznaje że Bridgette jest słodka, śliczna i ponętna ale boi się że nie dożyje przez nią następnego dnia. Aby uciec od łosia, wspinają się na trampolinę. Po tym jak samolot Justina wpada na strukturę belki, oboje spadają wraz z kilkoma innymi zawodnikami do wody. Później obydwoje się zakwalifikowali na Plan Totalnej Porażki. Plan Totalnej Porażki Czołówka thumb|170px|left|Geoff i Bridgette chcą się pocałować ale widzą że wszyscy się na nich patrzą. Bridgette i Geoff chcą się pocałować, dopóki nie widzą że wszyscy się na nich patrzą. Wtedy niezręcznie patrzą na ekran. Uwaga, potwór! thumb|200px|right|Bridgette i Geoff przez cały odcinek się całują. Przez cały odcinek, Bridgette i Geoff nie skupiali się na wyzwaniu tylko się nieustannie się całowali nawet gdy są ścigani przez animatronicznego potwora kontrowanego przez Szefa kuchni. Po uwadze Duncana postanowili się ogarnąć ale po chwili znowu się całują w pokoju zwierzeń gdzie spadli z fotela. Po jakimś czasie złapał ich animatronicznego potwora i rzuceni z dużej wysokości mówią o swojej odwzajemnionej miłości i kiedy wylądowali w dmuchanym zamku pocałowali się. Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj Na początku odcinak, podczas śniadania nadal się całują ale przestali gdy Chris ogłosił wyzwanie. Podczas wyzwania o filmu o obcych, zawodnicy słyszą hałas i myślą że to Szefa kuchni który na nich poluje. Ale gdy Beth sprawdza czy to Szef, okazuje się że to Geoff i Bridgette którzy się całowali ku irytacji innych zawodników. Później gdy paru zawodników idzie do kotłowni, Bridgette i Geoff chcą iść z nimi ale Duncan im nie pozwala. Dwoje są przestraszeni i znowu zaczynają się całować dopóki nie znajduje ich Szef który eliminuje ich z wyzwania. thumb|left|200px|Bridgette i Geoff po swojej eliminacji idą do Limuzyny Łajz. Podczas ceremonii wręczania Pozłacanych Chrisów, gdy Chris ogłasza dwóch pierwszych wyeliminowanych którymi okazują się Bridgette i Geoff. Bridgette jest tym wstrząśnięta gdyż uważa że wszyscy ich lubią. Duncan poprawia że ich "lubili ale to przeszłość". Gdy Chris prosi ich o ostatnie słowo. Ci po raz kolejny się całują i tak idą do Limuzyny Łajz. W Limuzynie łajz, Bridgette i Geoff narzekają że zostali wyeliminowani przez to że się całowali. oboje też się kłócą o milion dolarów a Geoff mówi że sprawia mu radość makaron z serem jego mamy. Po tym się pokłócili i na kilka sekund ze sobą zerwali ale po chwili znowu się całują. Podsumowanie I Pomimo wyeliminowania, stali się gospodarzami Totalnej Porażki: Podsumowanie gdzie rozmawiają z wyeliminowanymi zawodnikami i pokazują filmiki z ukrytej kamery. Przez cały odcinek kłócili się o to kto jest winny rozpadowi związku, Gwen czy Trent. Bridgette była po stronie Trenta a Geoff po stronie Gwen. Kiedy też wspomniano pocałunek Trenta z Heather, Geoff mówi że Heather jest najładniejszą dziewczyną w programie ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich. Bridgette była wtedy na niego zła, i sugeruje mu by się z Heather umówił skoro uważa że jest ostra a ten jej sugeruje by umówiła się z Trentem bo go zawzięcie broni. Po chwil Bridgette wymaga przerwy reklamowej co Geoff błędnie interpretuje że Bridgette chce z nim zerwać. Po przerwie oboje są skłóceni ze sobą. Rozmawiają o Gwen i Trencie, w której bronią jednego z nich. W końcu też pogodzili się gdy wysłuchali piosenki Trenta którą napisał po tym jak Gwen z nim zerwała. Geoff przeprasza Bridgette i mówi jej że jest najfajniejszą dziewczyną na świecie. Bridgette też przeprasza Geoffa za swoje zachowanie i zaczęli się namiętnie całowali do końca odcina. Podsumowanie II thumb|right|200px|Bridgette ciągnie Geoffa za ucho i idzie z nim na małą pogawędkę. Ich związek przeżywa mały kryzys gdyż Geoff od tego odcinka chce za wszelką cenę zwiększyć popularność programu. Przez cały też odcinek dba o swój wygląd. Skomentował nawet Bridgette która zajadała się kanapkami DJ'a. Ta wtedy wcisnęła na siłę mu jedną kanapkę do buzi. Bridgette była też zła na Geoffa za to jak traktuje dzisiejszych gości. Zwłaszcza Gwen którą ciągle pyta o jej nieudanym związku z Trentem i jej rzekomym romansie z Duncanem. Była też zła na niego za to że chciał umieścić Gwen na krześle które znajduje się nad zbiornikiem pełnym piranii. Zdesperowana prosi Gwen o rade w sprawie Geoffa jako fałszywy rozmówca. Na koniec Bridgette szarpie boleśnie Geoffa za ucho i mówi że muszą natychmiast porozmawiać. Podsumowanie III thumb|left|200px|Bridgette patrzy jak Geoff jest porażony prądem po tym jak skłamał o swoich uczuciach wobec niej. W trzecim Podsumowaniu, Bridgette ma Geoffa na oku, ostrzegając go, aby zachowywał się normalnie bez żadnych szaleństw. Geoff stara się, ale nadal chce zwiększyć ocenę programu. Gdy Bridgette tłumaczy Geoff'owi że ich przyjaciele powinny czuć się w studiu bezpieczni gdyż i tak dużo wycierpieli przez Chrisa, Geoff się z nią nie zgodził gdyż w reality show nikt nie jest bezpieczny. Geoff następnie wprowadza "prawda lub porażenie prądem", w którym goście muszą mówić prawdę albo zostaną porażeni prądem, czym Bridgette była wkurzona. Ona próbuje odwieść Owena od tego mówiąc że nie musi tego robić. Zauważyła też że Geoff znęca się nad Owenem, Heather i Leshawną dla własnej przyjemności przez co traciła do niego resztę cierpliwości. Bridgette zrywa z Geoffem co było dla niego szokiem. Próbował ją udobruchać ale ta nie chciała go słuchać i przekazywała do niego wiadomości przez Owena. Później Leshawna ma dość zachowania Geoffa i pyta się Geoffa co się z nim stał o co Bridgette pyta o to samo. Po chwili Bridgette, Heather, Leshawna i Owen przypinają Geoffa do krzesła elektrycznego by dać mu nauczkę. Pyta go czy naprawdę zamienił się w gwiazdora i tyrana i czy uważa że ludzie tego od niego oczekują. On mówi że to jego prawdziwe ja ale okazało się to kłamstwem gdyż został porażony prądem. Później Owen się pyta co naprawdę czuje do Bridgette. Geoff powiedział że jej nie potrzebuje czym skłamał. W końcu przyznaje że za nią szaleje i przeprasza ją za swoje zachowanie. Ta była wzruszona i przyjęła przeprosiny i dała drugą szanse ich związkowi. Na koniec usiadła mu na koanach i zaczęli się całować ale Owen przez przypadek włączył krzesło elektryczne przez co ich obu poraził prąd. Bunt w studiu thumb|right|190px|Bridgette i Geoff całują się w solarium Chrisa. Pierwszym pytaniem do finalistów było "jakie było najdziwniejsze miejsce w którym Geoff i Bridgette się całowali". Duncan nie miał pojęcia ale Beth wiedziała. Bridgette i Geoff całowali się w prywatnym solarium Chrisa. Kto będzie milionerem? Geoff i Bridgette nadal wykonują swoje obowiązki gospodarzy Podsumowania, i próbując dowiedzieć się, co zrobić z remisem pomiędzy finalistami. Po jakimś czasie, oboje pokazali specjalny film pokazujący żenujące chwile z Chrisem. To wkurzyło Chrisa który przyjechał z lotniska do studia i przejął program i każe wyeliminowanym zadawać pytania i zagłosować na zwycięzcę. Bridgette i Geoff nie byli widziani, nie zadawali pytań i nie głosowali, prawdopodobnie poszli za kulisy programu. Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! Okazuje się że Geoff stał się bardziej popularny od Bridgette przez co ta musi znosić fanki Geoffa. Gdy też zobaczyła że Geoff ogląda się za innymi dziewczynami, na lotnisku, ta uderzyła go swoją deską surfingową. Jednak szybko się pogodzili w konferencji prasowej. Okazuje się też że są bardzo popularną parą gdyż pojawili się na okładkach wielu magazynów, i otrzymali przydomek "Gidgette". Później gdy autobus się rozbił podczas pościgu za Oblechami Totalnej Porażki, Geoff postanawia razem z innymi sprowadzić pomoc i pyta Bridgette czy by z nimi poszła. Ta jednak została by popracować nad opalenizną. Kiedy też obudziła martwiła się o Geoffa który jeszcze nie wrócił. Później Bridgette dostała się do trzeciego sezonu i kiedy Geoff się o tym dowiedział był tym zdruzgotany. W pokoju zwierzeń, Bridgette jest załamana tym że Geoff się nie dostał do trzeciego sezonu i mówi mu że wygra dla nich obu a następnie się rozpłakała. Deską_w_łeb.png|Bridgette uderza Geoffa deską surfingową po tym jak ten spojrzał na inną dziewczynę. Konferencja_prasowa.png|Bridggette i Geoff godzą się podczas konferencji prasowej. Płacz_bo_Geoff_się_nie_dostał.jpg|Bridgette jest załamana że Geoff nie dostał się do trzeciego sezonu i obiecuje mu że wygra dla nich obu. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 Bridgette w przeciwieństwie do Geoffa, dostała się do Totalnej Porażki w Trasie gdzie zakochała się w uroku Alejandro. Przypominała sobie że ma chłopaka, ale przez resztę odcinak zdaje się że o tym zapomniała. Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2 W pokoju zwierzeń, Bridgette mówi Geoff'owi że nie zemdlała na widok Alejandro, jednocześnie mówiąc że chciała by się wtulić w jego ciemne włosy. Natychmiast zmienia słowo ciemny na "blond" odnosząc się do koloru włosów Geoffa. Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! Przez cały odcinek, Bridgette przypomina że ma chłopaka jak gdy Noah próbuje się do niej przytulić. Jednak gdy przez przypadek pocałowała Alejandro, ona mówi że ma "tak jakby chłopaka" przez co się wyparła Geoffa. W pewnym momencie w pokoju zwierzeń, przyznała że jak jest z Geoffem, nie interesuje się innymi chłopakami gdyż cały czas całuje się z Geoffem. Ostatecznie przez to że zakochała się w Alejandro wpadała w jego pułapkę i przez to została wyeliminowana. Po tym jak wykonała Skok Wstydu, Bridgette beszta z tego że pocałowała Alejandro i boi się że Geoff jej tego nigdy nie wybaczy. Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette Od początku odcinak, Geoff nie chce widzieć Bridgette bo zdradziła go z Alejandro na oczach całego świata. Bridgette natomiast bała się widzieć Geoffa gdyż się wstydziła tego że go zdradziła. Jednak po rozmowie z Beth, uświadomiła sobie że musi się z tym zmierzyć. Bridgette zaśpiewała piosenkę by przeprosić Geoffa za swoje działania. Geoff jednak nie przyjmuje przeprosin. Po piosence, Geoff nadal nie chce widzieć Bridgette która próbowała wytłumaczyć swoje zachowanie. Ostatecznie oboje ze sobą walczą w ringu bokserskim ku uciesze Blaineley. Jednak gdy walka się rozpoczęła, oboje spojrzeli się na siebie. Geoff wybaczył Bridgette i zaczęli się całować ku oburzenia Blaineley. Całowali się do końca odcinka. Bridgette_vs_Geoff.png|Zarówno Geoff i Bridgette są wściekli na siebie. Walka_bokserska.png|Bridgette i Geoff przygotowują się do walki bokserskiej między sobą... Pogodzeni_BG.png|...ale ich walka kończy się ich pogodzeniem. Podsumowanie: Ratunek przez Telefon thumb|left|185px|Bridgette znowu prowadzi Podsumowanie razem z Geoffem. W tym odcinku, Geoff i Bridgette zaśpiewać w duecie, Ocalcie tę Totalną Porażkę! Oboje rozwiązali problem dotyczący Alejandro i dogadywali się perfekcyjnie. W pewnym momencie by zdobyć więcej pieniędzy by uratować show, Blaineley pokazując klip o Alejandro by zawstydzić Bridgette. Ta założyła sobie na głowie papierową torbę i stara się ją ignorować. Geoff się tym nie przejmował i pocałował się z Bridgette ku irytacji Blaineley. Podsumowanie: Po Bólu! Na początku odcinka, Geoff był zdziwiony gdy Bridgette nie pojawiła się w studiu i tym że Blaineley nie wyjechała. Ta wyjawia że wysłała Bridgette na Syberię, przez co Geoff boi się o bezpieczeństwo Bridgette. Kiedy też jest połączenie z Bridgette która jest atakowana przez super fana który myśli że Bridgette to Blaineley. Blaineley wtedy wykorzystuje szanse i przypomina wszystkim jak Bridgettte całowała słup. Geoff nie był tym zdenerwowany, gdyż bardziej był zaniepokojony o bezpieczeństwo Bridgette co może też oznaczać że wybaczył Bridgette ten incydent. Później gdy Geoff skończył śpiewać piosenkę Jej imię to nie Blaineley, Bridgette została porwana przez Syberyjskiego niedźwiedzia Brunatnego (tak mówi Harold), Geoff bał się że Bridgette może zginąć i postanowił zemścić się na Blaineley. Po jakimś czasie znowu udało się nawiązać połączenie wideo z Bridgette w którym widać wściekłego niedźwiedzia. Geoff boi się najgorszego ale na szczęście Bridgette tylko opatruje mu rękę. Tłumaczy też Geoff'owi że zostanie na Syberii tak długo dopóki łapa Bruno nie wydobrzeje. Geoff był w szoku że będą od siebie oddaleni i tym że Bridgette zostawia go z Blaineley ale ku jego szczęściu ta wygrała przez przypadek Wyzwanie drugiej szansy i wyjechała konkurować w III sezonie. Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl thumb|right|200px|Bridgette i Geoff znowu razem. Geoff jest szczęśliwy gdy Bridgette wróciła z Syberii. Jednak z nią wrócił Bruno. Geoff i Bridgette próbowali się pocałować ale Bruno uderzył Geoffa. Bridgette wyjaśnia że Bruno stał się bardzo zazdrosny o nią kiedy go wyleczyła. Próbowali nawet przybić żółwika łokciem ale nawet o to Bruno warczał. Później gdy Bridgette próbuje pocałować Geoffa w policzek ale Bruno wpada w szał i atakuje Geoffa którego wyrzucił do wody. Harold wtedy napoił Bruna herbatą by go uspokoić. Bruno to wypił i zasnął na Geoffie. W końcu też Bruno stał się bardziej rozluźniony zainteresował się bardziej Blaineley jako gryzaczek. Wtedy Bridgette i Geoff chcieli się przytulić ale Courtney im przerywa przypominając, że nie dali jej jeszcze nagrody. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! thumb|150px|left|Bridgette i Geoff tańczą na dziobie jachtu. Na jachcie w którym znajdują się wszyscy z oryginalnej obsady, Bridgette i Geoff tańczyli na dziobie. Ciekawostki * Ich ulubionym zajęciem jest całowanie *Oboje są naturalnymi blondynami. *Jest to jedna z czterech par która zaśpiewała w duecie, inni to Duncan i Gwen (Wiem, o czym ty myślisz), Gwen i Owen (O, Izzy) i Alejandro i Heather (Tak ta gra się zakończy). *Jest to jedna z dwóch par która powstał na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki i jak dotąd są jeszcze razem. Druga to Lindsay i Tyler. *To jedna z siedmiu nadal istniejących par. Pozostałe to: Mike i Zoey, Lindsay i Tyler, Alejandro i Heather, Beth i Brady, Jasmine i Shawn oraz Dakota i Sam. * Oboje zostali razem wyeliminowani w podwójnej eliminacji. Zobacz także En:Bridgette and Geoff Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Związki